


On this day we give thanks

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: This story was inspired by yesterday's TriviaThursday challenge on FB where we had to write a story based on a line of dialogue from one of five episodes. While I was at it, I also decided to challenge myself to writing a double drabble (my first one).
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Musings from the Starsky/Hutch Original Bromance Facebook ship slash group





	On this day we give thanks

In the morning he lay awake, quietly watching his lover sleeping beside him, as rays of early morning sunlight streaked across their faces, coaxing them from their slumber. _Today is the first day of the rest of your lives_ , they beckoned, _so wake and be thankful_.

“Oh, I am,” he answered the rays, reaching out a hand to gently stroke his partner’s face ever so carefully so as not to wake him.

In the kitchen, evidence of the previous night’s dinner was everywhere to be found, from the dirty dishes in the sink, to the clean ones standing upright in the drying rack; from the crumbs of cornbread that littered the wooden farmhouse table to the leftover breast pieces, partial wing, and drumstick packed safely away in the fridge to be consumed later. The evidence told of a great feast which had taken place there, one filled with laughter, joy, and newfound love.

Two delicate crystal glasses, carefully drying upside-down on a towel, evoked the happy clinking sound they’d made the night before when two souls had come together as one.

Still stroking his partner’s face, he smiled and said softly to himself, "Boy, Hutchinson, you sure picked a winner."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by yesterday's TriviaThursday challenge on FB where we had to write a story based on a line of dialogue from one of five episodes. While I was at it, I also decided to challenge myself to writing a double drabble (my first one).


End file.
